1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a brake disk comprising a friction ring and a linking element.
2. Related Art of the Invention
A brake disk of this type is known from EP 0 987 462.
EP 0 987 462 A1 describes brake disk comprising a friction ring and a linking element, which are interconnected by threaded fastener means (nut-and-bolt arrangement). In this case the nut-and-bolt arrangement comprises a bolt, an intermediate element, a washer and a nut. Here the bolt of the threaded fastener means extends through the bore of the linking element as well as the bore of the friction ring. The intermediate element is arranged such that it prevents contact between friction ring and linking element. The disadvantage of this arrangement is the inability of the friction ring and the linking element to expand in the axial or radial direction.
In DE 94 22 141 U1 another bolted-together arrangement of a friction ring and a linking element of a brake disk is described. Here a spring washer below the screw head enables axial expansion between friction ring and linking element. A disadvantage of this invention is the direct contact between friction ring and linking element which, especially when using dissimilar materials, likely results in corrosion. Moreover, this invention does not provide for radial expansion.